Leave Out All the Rest
by MusicLuvr16
Summary: After a Senior Prank went wrong, Kendall wanted revenge on Shakapee High. It was a full on arms race until someone he loves got fatally injured. Full of remorse, Kendall was done. His life had plummeted until there was nothing left. This time, he wanted to die, thinking he will do everyone a favor. He said he will follow Logan when he dies, but not like this. Sequel to " Sorry"
1. Shadow of Guilt

**Hey guys! New story! Remember my popular story from two years ago, "Sorry"? Well, this is the sequel. Sorry it took me that long to think of a good idea. ****Enjoy!**

Revenge, the act of hurting someone for their wrongs. Sometimes it's sweet to feel accomplished, seeing the other opponent suffer the same fate as they did to you. Or worse. But when you start feeling sympathy for them, or maybe empathy, that's when you know that you went too far. And there's no way to go back. You're lost. Can't find a way to fix it.

This is going to far. I was never meant for anyone to get hurt. Not like this. I just wanted to win. And I did. But at the same time, I loss.

Everyone hates me. No, not hate, _feared_. Everyone feared me. I am the leader of Minnesota High. I rule it. Students follow my orders as long as I followed the school's first. People feared me just because I scared them if they mess with me or any of my friends, mostly Logan Mitchell. I used to play the villain, abusing my powers to bully hurt Logan and everyone followed my immature actions, because I thought he killed my dad, but really, it was his dad, a wanted criminal for murder and child abuse. But that's not important right now. Anyway, after I knew the truth, I became protective of him, becoming his boyfriend, saving him from his past. And I became a hero, to him.

After my actions from last month or something like that (I kind of loss count), everyone feared me. I let my actions get the best of me. I don't think before I act, like I usually do, I just... act. Exploded.

After I saw Shakapee High's prank, I was pissed. I wanted revenge for vandalizing the school, a part of me. They hit hard and I hit back harder. It was a full on arms race, waiting for it to explode like a nuclear bomb in the Cold War. And it did. The bomb had exploded and I won. But after what I saw, I knew I also lost.

Now they feared me. People resent me. I tried to apologies for the incident. But couldn't. I took the one I love down and there's nothing I could do. I went too far. I'm not accepted. I got kicked out and locked in. I couldn't protest. My friends stripped me out of my throne and I had nothing. Now I know how Logan felt before I saved him.

I went too far. The shadow of guilt is crawling on me ever since the incident and it has been growing until it can swallow me whole. Logan couldn't be my light to distinguish the shadows because of what I've done. And even if he can be my light, it might not be enough. The guilt grew stronger during the past month or so and it can't be stopped with only one little light. One tiny light can't shone the whole house. Most of the room will be dim and the light is blocked by walls. It's fire. One cup of water can't distinguish a burning building. It needs more. _I_ need more.

I stand in the dark to camouflage my shadows because it wanted to be concealed. I want my friends to see my shadow to be the light that can help me, but the shadows won't let me turn on the lights.

I sit on the edge of my bed, head down, with a deadly item in my hand. Sobbing quietly as the guilty shadows grow and stabs me all over, filling me up with the horrible remorseful ordeal that leads to now. The shadows crawled down my arm and stings my wrists. It flies back to my brain and fill me with more horrible memories. Too much that it hurts.

"Please...stop." I plead in a shaky voice.

I want it to end. I wanted to lift the deadly item to my mouth and go to sleep.

There's a knock on my door. "Kendall?" A male voice appears. Can't tell who. the shadows had invade my temporal lobe.

I didn't look up. I didn't answer. Just idly sit alone in the dark, unable to fight the guilt anymore. I put the item to my mouth and swallow with some water from the nightstand. I lay down the bed and close my eyes.

The door opens and the shadows scream as the light creaks in and the shadows absorbs in. I thought I locked the door. Bet he used his card.

I hear footsteps. I see the light. But it's still not enough.

"Kendall?" I feel him touch me. I can hear that it's Logan. He calls me again. He shakes me. His voice is panicky now. I feel him pulling me up. I hear three phone dials. He calls me again. He's fading. Or... I am.

Then I fall into his arms.

**Done! So, how was it? I'll continue if a lot of people like it. See you. **


	2. Senior Prank

**Hey guys! Thanks so much for the reviews. Now, let's go a recap. In the last chapter, Kendall was sitting on the edge of his bed, sobbing while the 'shadows' of his guilt crawls on him. The pain had invaded his mind so much that he took the pills that was in his hands, right before Logan came in through the door, opening the door a little too late. Now, what did Kendall do that causes his remorseful memories? You have to find in during the story. Well, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot. **

"Okay, now James, get up that block and Carlos will drag the other one so Katie and I can get up." I say, pointing to the TV screen. Carlos, James, Katie, and I are playing Little Big Planet 2. We didn't intend to. We took a break from our homework and found Katie playing that so why not join?

Carlos' sackboy character drag a block up a triangle shape obstacle and my and Katie's sack characters run up the obstacle and jump on the block up to James' sack character. Carlos joins us and we go onto the next teamwork obstacle.

The game is about teamwork. If you leave a team off the screen after five seconds or so, they loss a life and came back after another player passes a circled portal.

We end up at an obstacle where you have to grab something up there and swing across the other side, trying not to fall on some chemical. Took us a while because Carlos kept falling.

"Come on, Carlos!" Katie yells. "What's so hard about jumping and grabbing and swinging?"

"When you try to grab the things before you fall!" Carlos says frustratingly.

"We're leaving without you." James' sack walk away and Katie and I follow, leaving Carlos off the screen. We pass another portal and I was the first to jump on another block. Katie is the second. When James' sack passes the portal, Carlos' sack was waiting, grabbing him and slapping him.

"Hey!" James yell, then grab Carlos sack and slap him. Katie sack and my sack kept standing on the block while Carlos and James had a slap fight from below. the screen.

My sister slowly put her controller on the couch next to her and I copy. Now we're just sitting there, watching the two sacks slap each other.

"Carlos!" I hear Logan groan from behind the couch. I look over my shoulder to him. "No more playing. You have to study for the exam!"

"Yeah, I'm coming." He says deadpanned as he continues slapping James again. Logan look at the screen with confusion. "What...are you...playing?"

"We were playing Little Big Planet 2, but I don't even know anymore." I say.

"So, what's going on?" Katie ask.

"I'm helping Carlos study for his exams... or was helping him study." Logan faces Carlos on the couch again. "Come on, Carlos! Stop playing. You gotta pass your exams so you can graduate with the rest of us." He says desperately.

"Yeah, just hold on." Carlos says and continue to slap James' sack again. "Oh, that reminds me! We gotta prep up for our senior prank."

"Do you know what we're going to do?" James ask.

"Not sure yet." I say. "But do you remember last year when the seniors prank Mrs. Dixon? The ones responsible got kicked out of graduation!" I'm not sure what they did, but they did something inappropriate and illegal.

"No! No ideas for senior prank until we get started on studying!" Logan exclaims.

"Come on, Logan." I say. " We-and surprisingly James-already got exempt from it."

"I don't mean us. I'm talking to Carlos!" Yeah, he's on a brink of not graduating and he needs help, real bad. He got decent grades on his classes but for the practice exam... not so much.

"Logan! We studied all day yesterday! I practically know everything that is to know for my exam!"

"Oh yeah? What does DNA stand for and what are the four main parts?"

"Uh... something... acid." Carlos respond.

"deoxyribonucleic acid" I answer.

"Congrats." Logan says. "You get a kiss."

I grin and lean up as he lean down to kiss my lips.

Logan lean back and says to Carlos. "How about the four main parts?"

"Uh... I get confuse between DNA parts and RNA parts." Carlos says.

James laughs. "Baby, everyone knows there's no such thing as RNA."

We all there at him confuse, even Katie.

"What?"

"How in the world did you get exempt?" Logan ask, dumbfound by James' stupidity. He shakes it off and turn back to Carlos. "Okay, how about this, Carlos? What is TAGC?"

"Uh..." He hesitates for a second and then shout, "Alright, alright!" He stands up and follow Logan to the kitchen table where were all did our homework.

An hour later, my mom was home and asked us to clean her van. It has been that dirty since last week. We all got out. Carlos didn't want to help but Logan asked if he rather stay here and study with him or go help. It was boring at first, until it turned into a water fight with a hose.

* * *

The next day, Logan and I walked to the bus stop. He takes out his phone from his pocket and check his calender. "So starting next week, it's exam for seniors."

"So starting next week, we don't have to show up for the whole week, right?" I ask.

"I don't, but you only got exempt for five exams."

"Oh yeah..." I remember I have History and Chemistry to take. Dammit. Everyone said the state made those two the hardest exams this year. I would have gotten out of those exams if it weren't for my last test.

"Don't worry." Logan smiles at me, wrapping is arms around me. "I saw how hard you studied yesterday. You'll be fine.

"If I don't pass after studying my ass off, then I'm dropping out of school." I say.

My boyfriend laughs and kiss my lips. Then he pulls back and says, "You'll be fine." And lean back in.

I heard a loud whistle in front of me and we retreated shockingly as Logan look back and I look up. Carlos and James had came, standing before us. James, who was just whistling, smirked at us and Carlos just had a big, stupid grin on his face.

"Come on, guys." I say, annoyed. "It has been a year."

"And it never gets old." James says. Carlos nods on agreement. The two has been dating for almost ten months, since September and Logan and I dated for more than a year, unless you counted the part where we broke up for two weeks or something because of James. He's been calling us lovebirds and being a creep on our relationship until Carlos got him into a relationship.

The bus came and we all got in. We got into our usually seats in the middle, near the back and sat next to our lovers. After a few bus stops later, we got to school and we all jump out. We entered the school and people greet me as I pass by, asking me about my day yesterday. What day I'm going to show up for school next week, and most of the Freshmen ask about how I became ruler of the school.

"That really got me thinking." I told my three friends. "Once I graduated, who's going to take my place?"

"It has to be someone who is reliable to the school and the students." Logan says, "And the one we had temporarily is _not_ what I had in mind." I remember that. Last year. After Logan and I broke up, I couldn't function my duty as king. Jett took over as part of his plan. But I got back in order, thanks to Carlos' help.

"I still have no idea how he pull that off." James says, sounding annoyed.

I know how, and remembering it makes me angry, but it's all in the past now and I calm myself.

We all got to our lockers which is all next to each other and I open mine's first and put things in.

"About the ruling thing," Carlos starts. "Isn't it James' idea in the first place to make you king because of some hockey game during Freshmen year?" He pull his binder out of his locker.

"Yeah, something like that." Logan nods, getting his textbook out.

"Returning that today?" I ask.

"Yeah."

"Anyway, I say it should be Dustin."

"Your mom's friend's kid?" Carlos ask.

"Yeah, you know, the freshmen? He's pretty cool."

"It doesn't have to be a freshmen." James says. Then he has an idea. "How about we have a tryout! Whoever wants to be ruler-to replace you, and co-ruler-to replace me, go to the gym and we can nominate three and then let the school decide."

"But what if we make the wrong choice?" Logan ask worriedly.

James slam his locker shut. "Wrong choice? Pfft! Logan, remember Kendall _before_ he was your boyfriend! He beat the shit out of you and Carlos and no one gave a damn!"

He made a face. "You did too."

James look around hesitatingly. "Well... blame your dad for that!"

Logan's face falls and he look down sadly. He leans on me. "Don't you make me go back there." He growls at the pretty boy.

I hug his form and speak sweet nothingness into his ear to prevent the past from coming back. Then I turn to James and cover Logan's ears with both hands and say in a harsh whisper. "Nice going, James! Don't you remember his father's a child abuser? He tied us up while Logan gets beaten and made us watch. And do you have any clue what this is?" I uncover one of Logan's ears and grab his arm showing James the long, pink scar on it. He just stares. I let go and cover his ears again. "He jumped off the school because of him."

"I can hear you!" Logan shout.

"Sorry." I say, uncovering both his ears.

Then the warning bell rang and I close my locker and Logan's locker door as Carlos closes his and we all get to our first period class, PE.

When we enter the locker room, we all got dressed.

"Are you okay now?" I ask, pulling my shirt off. I grab my gym shirt out of my gym locker. After an incident with James a few minutes ago.

Logan nods. "I am." He smiles, touching and leaning on my chest.

I grab his face and he faces me. I give him a pack on the lips and then pull him off as I put my shirt on.

"Okay, here's the plan." Carlos suddenly jumps in next to us. "For our senior prank, we are going to make a fake statue of Mr. Goldsmith naked."

"You mean our gym teacher from last year?" Logan ask.

"And our hockey coach?" I ask. "Yeah... let's not unless we want to get expelled before graduation."

"How about spray painting something? It's harmless." James ask, joining in the chat.

"Vandalism?" I ask. "Yeah, again, expelled."

"Come on, we gotta think of something!" Carlos says. " How about-"

"No." All three of us says.

"But how about-

"No.

"Then maybe-"

"No!"

Every idea Carlos came up with, ends up leading us expelled. Or expulsion. Even we don't need to listen to them to know what crazy thing the little Latino is coming up with.

Classes went by boringly and we all went home.

"So when are we going to start tryouts for next years king/queen ruler of the school?" James ask while we walked home.

"Tomorrow. There's no more practice and Mr. Goldsmith let me use the gym for that." I say.

"Already made flyers during one of my classes." Carlos says. "Ha, and the teacher thought I was doing a practice exam on the computer."

"And I'll announce it on Facebook." Logan says. Everyone will like that. Popularity is the best thing Logan had ever gotten from last year because of me. But he didn't want it because he needed to be liked by everyone, he just wanted people to like him for him and he got it.

Later, I sign in on Facebook and saw Logan's post right after school.

_Tryouts for King/Queen of the school next year. Tryouts tomorrow after school from 3-5 with Kendall Knight, James Diamond, and Carlos Garcia. _

_56 people liked. _

_Rules are simple: You have to be a Freshmen, Sophomore, or Junior this year to tryout. Kendall and James are going to graduate this year and we need a younger grade level to substitute. You have to be reliable about the school's rule. No weapons, no smoking, etc, etc. We will be picking three nominees for ruler and co- ruler. For more, ask Kendall- Logan Mitchell_

_James' graduating?! Dak Zevon _

_14 likes. _

_Yeah... surprise me too. Logan Mitchell _

_And he got exempt from his exams?- Camille Roberts. _

_Yep- Logan Mitchell _

_Okay, I'm not that retarded!- James Diamond. _

_The nice word is mentally challenged or something like that- Jo Taylor_

_James, you thought RNA doesn't exist- Carlos Garcia. _

_lol- Lucy Stones _

_17 likes. _

I smile and type something in.

_There's not much to add to the rules. Whoever wants be tryout needs to be reliable and trustworthy. The guys and I will add something if it needs to be done. Can't have the same incident we had with Jett- Kendall Knight._

_43 likes._

When I was done, I shut down my laptop and lay down on my bed, getting my iPod out and listen to some music and close my eyes and relax.

* * *

The next day, I almost miss the bus and had to run. I got in when the doors are about to close. I join my friends in the back.

"What happen to you?" Carlos ask, giving me a look. I bet I look a mess.

"Overslept." I say, breathing heavily, catching my breath.

"Anyway, yesterday I got about twenty people for tryouts." James says happily.

"Twenty?" Logan asked worriedly. "Twenty is fine, but there will going to be more in the sign- up list.

"We can take them." James turn to me with a smile. "Right Ken?"

Someone's happy-go-lucky today.

When we got to school, we didn't stop at our usual stop near the front door. I look out the window to see why and that's when I got my answer.

"Oh my God." Carlos says.

As the bus goes by, making a detour to the back entrance, everyone on the bus looked out the window in shock.

The school is spray painted in various colors, doodled with the opponent's school's mascot and some pictures of the male and female anatomies. You know what parts I'm talking about: penises and boobs. How obscene. Then there are just random lines.

"See what I mean? Graffiti!" James says, remembering what he said about pranking from yesterday in the locker room.

"Who did this?" One of the girls from our bus ask.

"Who do you think?" A boy ask angrily.

I was angry too. I didn't know which one of our rivalry schools did this until I saw the letters on the side of the school: SHS. Shakopee High School.

I was inflamed. No pissed what I thought I'm going to explode right on the spot. I've never been this angry since I found out Jett took my place on the throne last year. They vandalized my school. My life. Everything happened here. Mostly my memory from last year. They have no idea who they just messed with.

**Done! Whatcha think. Well, review and I'll see you later!**


	3. Revenge

**Hey guys! Nothing to say to let's get started!**

**Kendall's POV**

When we enter the school, there was an announcement a few minutes later saying everyone has to report to our second period class if our first period is PE. If it's not, then they can continue. After I empty out of locker with trash, I head to my history class.

When I entered, James and Logan are already there. That explains why I didn't see them at the lockers. Either I didn't pay any attention to them because I was too stunned and annoyed at what I just saw. I look up at the clock on the wall on top of the door as the warning bell rings. People are piling in right away. Some people that was not in our class entered, maybe because of the gym incident.

I turn to the others. "Did Carlos entered yet?"

"No, he's at the office, about to do the morning announcement." James says. It's Carlos' first time doing the announcements. I told him to volunteer earlier, but he didn't. I remember my first time doing the announcement with Logan last year. James' first time was a few weeks. He was very confident like he enjoyed it, like he's done it a dozen times before. Logan's first time was last year... you know how that went. God, he was a nervous wreck, but I got up to the office and help him finish it off. And now, it's Carlos' first time and might be the only since the year is almost over.

I take a seat between James and Logan and wait for the announcement.

"Wonder why we couldn't be in the gym this morning." James says.

My blood boils at the thought. "Maybe they're doing an investigation in there because Shakopee High vandalized in there too." I mutter angrily.

"Kendall, calm down." Logan says worriedly, putting an arm around me. That makes my temperature lower. Then he faces James. "He's right, though. I mean, why else did Mrs. Dixon say not to go to the gym?"

I don't think there's any need for an investigation. We already know which school did it. But I understand that they need to know who's the culprit in that school, but I have some idea of who the culprit is.

The bell rang and the teacher close the door.

There's a long beep from the intercon and Carlos' voice comes up.

"Good morning Minnesota High and happy Thursday! I'm Carlos Garcia here with your morning announcement."

He sounds normal. Casual really. Then it became ecstatic.

"Today for lunch, we'll have nachos, chicken, and subs, with mash potatoes or fries on the side. Whatever you choose. Now, for the announcement: For Seniors, have you ordered your cap and gowns yet? Get one in order to participate in graduation. Today after school from three to five, I will be in the gym for tryouts for the next king or queen of the school with Kendall Knight, James Diamond, and Logan Mitchell. Don't worry, we got permission from Mr. Goldsmith and Mrs. Dixon. We made rules. And speaking of the gym, have you seen what the Shakopee High did?! And you think the graffiti on the school is bad, let's add more to the gym! Not just that but all the equipments were out from the closet and weight room, scattered all over."

"No one goes to the gym until everything is cleaned up." Mrs. Dixon says through the intercom. "And since Carlos and his three friends are hosting tryouts, they will take their time off from class to clean up the gym."

"Aw!" Carlos cries.

"Have a good day." The principal concludes.

My angers boils back up even more. I wanted to scream.

James groans and puts his head on his desk. "Fuck them."

Logan looks down at his desk looking annoyed. One hand on his desk is clenched. Then he looks at me, face softens. Then he raise his hand asking if he can take me to the nurse or the bathroom. I knew he was lying about that so I fake needing to vomit. He helps me up and take a pass and pretend to head to the bathroom. The halls were empty except for some teachers. Then we got to the doors that is unlock, away from the teachers.

He pushes the door open and usher me out. I hold in until we got to the lawn near the parking lot. When we got there, I broke. I fall to my knees as Logan hold onto me, rubbing my back. He gives me a beanie that I gave him a while ago and I grab it, covering my mouth and I scream at the top of my lungs all my anger out. The warm, loud screams muffles on the cotton.

They ruin me. They ruin my life in one day. First, we couldn't beat them in any tournament game we ever compete with them. Then they spray paint the school, my life. There's no words to tell you now I much this school means to me. The school is like my castle. I spend most of my time here. Even before Logan came into my heart. Before I was cured from being 'plucked in the head', I spend my time in school for clubs for my enjoyment. I am the leader. I have a ton of friends. This is also the place, (the reason to top it all) where I saved someone's life for the first time: Logan's life. And admitted my crush to him. I had great memories in this school that it was like my home. And they vandalized a part of me.

I scream until I was out of breath. I scream til my throat burns. Scream til my head hurts. My eyes water. When I stop, I slowly remove the beanie off my mouth and lean on my boyfriend as he kneel down and keep hugging me and rubbing my back.

Before the last period starts for the day, Carlos, James, Logan and I walked to the gym to clean up. Carlos was right when he said the place was a wreck. All of the gym supplies from the closet is poured out, scattered all over the floor and almost every equipment from the weighting room is now in the gym floor, from dumb bells, bar bells, and even a treadmill! Anything attached to the ceiling or floor is not in the gym like a punching bag. And let's not forget the same exact designs on the wall that was on the building.

By seeing this, I wanted to scream again. James and Logan just looked exhausted and Carlos's eyes twitch.

I take a deep breath and says calmly to the others. "Well, let's go clean up until we die."

Two or three hours, we were done and it's exactly three. We set everything up in no time and we saw about thirty people at the door.

"Who's idea was this?" I ask the three.

"Your's" The three says simultaneously.

I smile at the crowd and got to the side so they can enter.

We had a rectangular table and five chairs. Four for us and one for the person trying out. In front of us are sheets of paper for notes and two pencils.

As we interview people, others were talking or is on their phones.

During the interview, I couldn't think straight. Staring at the gym reminds me what it looks like before it we cleaned up. I need to take revenge to beat them. I can't copy them, that's lame. Plus I don't want to face the consequences they're going to get later.

**Logan's POV**

During the audition, I noticed my boyfriend is unfocused with his idea. I know for the fact that this prank had affect him deeply. I got some ideas of who's responsible for this too and I'll go to his house. And I'll drag James along, since I don't know where he lives. And I don't want to get caught.

At around five, we got three people for ruler and three more for co- ruler. No one knows who got picked yet. We're going to call them later. When everyone's gone, we compromise.

"This is like picking people for president and vice president." James says looking at the list of people. The list have people's names and grades on it and some of them have checks next to them.

"Yeah, I guess it's like that, but if we say president instead of ruler, people will be uninterested." I say. I look at the list I got of people's names and reasons they might be a good choice.

I look around for Kendall and remember he went to the restroom. Then I say, "Hey, James. After this, do you want to do some investigating with me?"

"Investigating?" James ask.

"Yeah... well, I have an idea on who did it and I guess we can try to get the dirt on them. Or just see why they did it or what they're planning next."

"Wow, Logan. Since when are you this much of a badass?" Carlos ask

"Guess some of the badness had rubbed off from Kendall." I smirk. "Anyway, Carlos, you game?"

"Yeah!"

"Great, you keep Kendall away from us while we do the mission." James says.

"Yeah, why can't I come with you guys?" Carlos whine.

"No offence, baby, but you can't shut up. You can easily blow our cover. Besides, we're not revenging them, we're just going to listen to their conversations."

Carlos nods sadly. "Alright."

"Right, so right after we get out of here." I say.

"Okay guys, ready to go?" We heard Kendall ask from the door.

"Yeah, let's go." I say. We all got our backpacks on and walk out of the gym and outside the school.

I face James and wink.

He nods and turn to Kendall. "So, Logan and I are going to hang today. If that's okay with you."

"Yeah," I add. "We've been hanging with our couples so much that we didn't have time to hang with each other."

Kendall shrugs nonchalantly "Fine with me."

"Great." I say. James and and I head to his house while Kendall went home with Carlos. When they're out of sight, the two of us head to Tom Johnson's house, the leader of Shakopee High School.

When we got there, we look around and through windows, seeing if anyone is home. We couldn't find anyone. We couldn't look upstairs through the window.

James grab some rocks and throw it at the window, waiting a few seconds for someone to answer. Then moved onto the next one. If it breaks, they're no proof that it's it. After we checked all the windows, we conclude that no one was home, until we heard noises from the backyard. James and I jump over the chain linked fence and to the grass and lean on the wall, hiding as we peek in the backyard.

Tom and his hockey team are practicing, well, they were. Afterwards, they took a break and sat on a wooden picnic table. I noticing all of them, are wearing tye-dyed shirt. Ha, what losers.

They were talking about random stuff.

I remember some of their names from the Spring Dance last year. I remember two of them named Jake and Drake.

Tom shift his position on the bench and I saw something on his palms. One of his teammates, Jake, spray his water on his for fun. I think I saw the colors on Tom's shirt running. I look closer and saw that it was spray paint!

I was right! Tom was the culprit along with his hockey team.

I turn to James to see him getting out his phone.

"You're taking a pic of this?" I whisper.

"One step ahead of you." James whisper back. "Just got a pic. Now I'm recording."

"Whoa dude, the paint's coming off!" Drake exclaims and points.

"It's your fault! You decided that it's a good idea to spray ourselves after we spray-pained Minnesota High last night?"

"Yeah, why do you think the paint is permanent? Jake ask.

"Whoa, whoa, you were outside spraying yourselves in paint?" A guy who sounds like a surfer dude ask. "While the rest of us work our asses off? I thought it took you guys I while!"

"No..." Tom says, shaking his head. Then he turn and look behind him. "Kyle, are you sure you got the gym, too?"

Kyle? It can't be...

"Yes boss. Best prank I've ever done." He says. That voice...

Like he knew it was going to happen. James slap a hand over my mouth to prevent my screaming. "Kyle, you betraying son of a bitch!"

Suddenly, they turn to us. "Hey!"

James took another pic and run away. I ran right behind him,. We climbed over the fence and run across the street.

When it was time for us to separate, we said "See you tomorrow." To each other and continue running home.

* * *

The next day at school, the four of us meet up at our lockers.

"So, how was your date?" James ask, joking around.

"It was good." Carlos says, sounding jealous. He's just jealous because we didn't let him go with us to Tom's. "How was yours?"

"It was... boring." I say, trying to get Carlos less interested.

Kendall suddenly smirks. "I know that you guys did, yesterday."

_Thanks Carlos, I knew you couldn't keep your mouth shut._ I think with false amusement.

Kendall laugh softly under his breath and lean over to me to give me a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you for helping, but you don't need to."

"We almost got caught." James says. "And you cannot believe who else is there!"

"Who?" Kendall ask, curiously. He has no clue.

James opens his mouth, about to spill until I slap my hand over his mouth. "Don't get him pissed!" I don't want to go through what I did yesterday outside of the school.

Kendall raise an eyebrow in confusion.

"Anyway, we got pics." I say and uncover James' mouth.

He takes out his phone from his pocket and play around with it.

"But first, the audio." James plays the conversation he recorded.

Kendall looks confuse. "Kyle? Who's Kyle?"

James and I look at him is shock. Doesn't he know or recognized the voice? Maybe it's different in audio. Kendall looks at us, seeing our facial express and he and Carlos' eyes went wide. "No way!"

James and I nod.

Kendall's face turns red with anger. Oh no.

James play around with his phone again and then he gave it to Kendall. "Here are the pictures."

Carlos leans over to see.

Kendall's redness fades and he smiles. "Perfect."

"What?" Carlos ask.

"See on his shirt? The paint is coming off." Then my boyfriend slides his thumb across the screen. "Wait, what's this?"

"What?" James and I ask as we lean over to see the screen.

He use his fingers to zoom in and there is Kyle looking at something, before he said, "Yes boss"

"I thought you only got two pics." I told James.

"No, I got more."

"What is it Ken?" Carlos ask.

"You see what Kyle is looking at?" He zooms out a bit.

It looks like he is staring at nothing. "I don't get it." I say.

"Me neither." Carlos and James reply.

Suddenly, his smirk turns evil. He gives James his phone back and walk away from us.

"He got an idea for revenge." I say.

"Yep." The two agrees.

**Done! So what do you think? What do you think is Kendall's plan? What do you want his plan to be, plus, I need a good pranks for the next chapter, there will be a lot of pranking in the next chapter. The lord of pranks! Any ideas. Anyway, review please, later!**


End file.
